Constant velocity joints are well known devices that allow a drive shaft to transmit power through a variable angle, at constant rotational speed, without an appreciable increase in friction or play. The joints typically comprise an inner race, an outer race, a cage and a plurality of balls. The balls are located in apertures in the cage. The balls roll along surfaces of the inner race and outer race when the joint is at an angle. The balls transmit torque through the joint regardless of the joint angle.
A pinion shaft is typically connected to the inner race in some fashion. Rotation is provided to the joint through the pinion shaft. In some cases, the pinion shaft is mounted directly into the inner race. This arrangement can be difficult to service. It would be preferable to have an easily serviceable joint.